Samyale's history
Samyale was born to a poor mother and father, they had many problems as a family, as Sam's father often when to the tavern and got drunk, and gambled more than he could afford to compensate for. This behavior continued until Sam was 8, when one night when his father was so drunk he had passed out, gang members came and killed Sam's mother, father and older sister. The only reason he was spared was because he was so young, aswell as because the murderers thought it would be wonderful to let the child fail through life. So when Sam woke up the next morning, he found blood, and lots of it. He cried because his mother and sister were dead, but he rejoiced that he did not have to deal with his father any longer. Sam went out of the house and went to see his friend Garreth, who at that time would be going to see Gwuandili, the sword's master. Garreth's mother, Melbryne, had started taking Garreth to his teaching time with Gwuandili, saw that Samyale came out of his house and chased after Garreth and herself. "Misses Mel! Misses Mel, Mamma and Pappa are dead!" he cried as he reached Melbryne. "Sam, what is it that you say about your parents being dead?" She wiped the tears from Sam's cheek, "Come with Garreth to see Master Gwuandili, I'm sure you'll learn something that will take your mind off of what happened." She smiled at Samyale, and let Samyale and Garreth run off to go and meet Gwua as Garreth called him, at the top of the hill. Melbryne, turning upon her heel ran to Samyale's house where she found the front door open, blood everywhere, the rest of Sam's family dead in the middle room and a slip of paper on the floor. Melbryne picked up the slip of paper, and tears streamed into her eyes. "This is for the money that you cannot pay us. You have gambled one to many times Yakiri, and because of that, you are dead. You have owed us 60,000 royal marks... Which, you were not able to pay, but death is a wonderful reliever of such a substantial sum, and so is leaving your son to live on his own forever. Have luck horrible wretched child! You're cursed to lose everything you love and care for!" ~The Redemenis "I'll, I'll take in Samyale, Garreth will love it... Besides Siros just got a job with the king... He'll be able to take care of two children, and myself..." Samyale soon came to live with Garreth, Siros, and Melbryne. They grew as a slightly disgruntled family, but Siros, Garreth's father and Samyale's adoptive father, loved both of his children and his wife, and worked hard at his job for king ???????. Siros had one motive though, to raise his two children and two show them that even though he couldn't always be with them, that he was always there for them. *WRITE ABOUT THE DAY WHERE HE GOES TO THE MARKET SLIGHTLY LATE BECAUSE OF CHORES AND ENDS UP SEEING A THEIF PUT STUFF INTO GARRETH'S CLOTHES, AND THE GUARDS END UP STABBING GARRETH TO DEATH AND MAKE A PUBLIC SHOW OUT OF IT, SAM THEN KILLS FIVE GUARDS AND IS OVERWHELMED WHEN MORE GUARDS SHOW UP *SAM IS THEN TAKEN TO THE THRONE ROOM WHERE THE BELOW TEXT STARTS Queen Cara sat on her throne impatiently, waiting for the young peasant who had killed five of her men to be brought to her. Her impatient thoughts seized when three royal guards entered the throne room with thunderous noise and threw the man on the ground nearest to her feet. Two men stayed with the peasant to keep him to the ground, jabbing the poor man with the ends of their spears. One guard stepped forward, "Your higness, I bring you the peasent who hath killed five of my soliders." "damn you ALL! You horrible MONSTERS!! You kille-" his cries are stifled by a kick to the ribs. "YOU Killed him!" "Garre--," Sam is then stifled again by another kick in the ribs to the same spot as before. And sam coughs, and spits blood out of his mouth, as the guards continue to beat him into the ground. Cara stood up with a swfit movement, "Stop this madness now! Do not get this mans blood on the floors of my throne room, I will have no such thing." She looks to the guard standing away from the man, "Explain to me what this peasant has done." "DAM--" Sam is kicked again in the same spot, and he coughs up more blood... The head guard speaks, "Your Highness, this man killed 5 of my soldiers in an attempt to rescue the man we were executing for stealing!" The guard stand at attention. Sam screams, "LAIRS!!!" and receives another kick in the same spot, causing him to cough more blood. Sam finally just lays on the floor and sobs for his wrongfully executed friend Garreth. Cara felt pain for the poor man. She felt a need to help him, but she kept herself collected."You will take this man to the dungeons immeditaly." She took one last look at the man and their eyes met for a split second. before he was dragged out of the room, leaving it silent. Time passed for Sam in the cell, a full 2 days passed before he was brought any food, and even at that it tasted awful and couldn't even be edible. The guards made fun of him, and even took him out and beat him with a whip during the first 5 days. On the fifth night though, all the guards left the solitary cell where he was kept, and went to go feast. Samyale was slowly nodding off to sleep, he was in pain and his wounds hurt any way he lay or sit. He moaned off and on, and his eyes welled with tears at every movement. Cara found herself up late one night, thinking about the man. Something about him showed genuine promise, and made her curious to know his side of the story. She was dissapointed in herself that she would let such cruelty on in her throne room. She decided it would be best to visit him now, since everyone was surely asleep by now. Cara had never ventured to the dungeons before, but the soft moans of the man echoed off the walls and led her to him. She bent down on her knees, fixing her nightgown, and touched the bars softly. "Are you awake?" She asked in a hushed voice. His eyes lit with rage, and he tried to yell, but all he could manage now was a hoarse, pained and agonized whisper. "Get Back!" With that Sam scooted back into the corner of the cell farthest from the bars. "you're here to mock me too!" he began to sob again. and wailed in agony as the chain holding up the cot broke, dumping him onto the stone floor. He laid on his back and said, "Kill... me now..." "Now you demon...." He begins to cough and cries in agony at the pain of coughing.. She felt tears in her eyes, "Mock you? I am not capable of such a thing! Yet, I do not blame you for hating me for this cruelty that was done to you... I can not apolgize enough... I was unaware even prisoners were treated like this. I don't believe even those who are accused of murder should be torutred in the way you seem to have been. I heard my guards side of the story, but i know not yours." She grabbed on to the bars tightly and stuck her face closer to them to get a better look at him. "Would you please tell me what happned?" Cara asked in a sweet tone, trying to calm the man. "What is your name?" He looks into her eyes and sees the tears welling in them. he stifles a cry of shame even though he dislikes cara at the moment, he is abhorred at the thought that he made her cry. "S-samyale... I... was late to meet my friend at the market, and I saw a woman stuff a gold item into my friends tunic as he walked by, she was framing him...." He coughs and wipes tears from his eyes with his hardly clean linen shirt. "They searched the town square, found my friend and no matter how many times he told them that he was innocent, they carried him up to the block... they called him a thief and a liar... and then they stabbed him... over and over... And he screamed, and oh my gods, the screams of a friend who is like a brother, pierce the heart harder than an arrow...." he coughs more and begins to cry softly. He then begins coughing more ... "B-before I knew it... I had pulled out my sword. and killed the guards that killed my friend, more guards came, and they overhelmed me..." he begins to cry uncontrollably... His cries made her ache. Cara couldn't quite grasp as to why she felt this way, but to see samyale in pain made her sick. She must be mad, because before she can fully understand what shes doing, she grabs the keys to his cell hanging on a nearby nail. she slides the door open slowly and sneaks in soundlessly. she puts her hand lightly on the mans shoulder, "I can not imagine that pain... I lost a love one too... my best friend and father... justice will be given, Samyale." "Your highness... please..." he hoarsely whispers, "Please don't touch me, I-I'm filthy... I." He coughs violently. "I don't want to be here..." He cries softly, as his throat is hoarse, tears stream down his face and he lays his head against the back of the fallen cot. "Please.... kill me... life without Garreth..." He sobs. She releases her grip and steps outside of the cell, leaving the cell door open. "Leave now.. you have been wrongly accused... and for that reason, I see no point in your staying here." She stood up straight and raised her chin slightly, trying to act as her father wouldve in the case of injustice. Samyale tries to get up, but cries all the harder when he finds that his back is in so much pain from the beatings, that it is impossible to get up. "I-i can't" He sobs and finally stops trying to get up, and just lays on the stone floor, crying in pain and in sorrow. She folded her arms. "I know not what do then... you are unable to walk, and i do not have enough stregnth to assist you up the stairs.. but you cannot stay here, you will surely be treated as you were before." Cara walked over to the wall across the hall and leaned back agaisnt it. For the first time in a long time, she felt unable to make a descion. He cries more and then stops suddenly. "Footsteps... Please... Leave... quickly..." he says to Cara, as footsteps echo down the stairs to the solitary cell. "Please..." his eyes well with tears as he begs her to leave, but he can't sit up to look at Cara, as his pain is too immense. Cara looks down the hallway and see's faint glow of light. Theyre coming the way she came, so she runs a little ways down the corridor and hides around the corner, waiting for the guards to pass. The guard walks in to check on Sam, "What the hell? The door's open! You little!" the guard runs into the cell and attempts to kick sam, but, samyale catches the guards leg and breaks his ankle. The guard screams in pain and Sam slowly stands up. towering over the guard by 8 inches, he grabs the guards face and smashes it against the wall, and the guard screams horridly as samyaly repeatedly bashes the man's skull against the wall. When the man is dead, samyale lets the man drop to the ground in a puddle of blood. He then walks out of the cell and walks towards where all of his clothing and personal belongs were held prisoner at, entirely disregarding Cara. Cara runs back to the cell and see's the guard lying on the ground. She holds in a scream, the sight was horid. she grabbed the dagger hanging on his belt slowly, careful not to step in the blood around him and ran after Samyale. She found him looking for his belonings. She held the dagger tightly in her hands, slightly raised, "Youre nothing but a murder. To think I took pitty upon such a-" She stops herself and shakes her head, "upon a man like yourself.." "The man tried to beat me for no reason. DO you really think I would have killed your guards had they believed my friend? What they did was unjust, and you yourself promised me justice. Do not take back your word Queen Cara, or you will be no worse then the man who stabbed my friend to death." He coughs having winded himself say that much. He pulls on his pants and his over shirt, he then grabs his bandolier and his rapier, fastening the rapier and bandolier to his waist. "You won't want me here. not in the morning at least, and if you're really sorrowful, you'll detain and deport every guard who knows of me." He slides his feet into his boots and fastens the buckles on them. Samyale then looks around the area that the items are kept in, and finds his longbroadsword. "Where the hell is my harness..." Sam finds the harness and straps it on until he gets to the back straps, which he cannot do for himself because his back still hurts from being flogged and whipped. "Madam. please help..." He turns to look at her with sorrowful eyes. which had changed color slightly, almost as if they had a splash of a metal-ic teal washed in with the blue. She stares into his eyes adn slowly lowers the dagger and tucks it in her night gown. "I suppose the best of options would be to do as you asked. I would hate for the guards to look for you again and have to go through this a second time." She walks slowly backwards," I trust you know youre way out?" "I know not my way out..." and Sam waits for her to lead the way, "Id rather not get caught anywhere...." She sighs. "Very well. Follow me." She quickly walks down the corridor and up the stairs from which she came. She takes him through the castle until she reaches the area where the servants come and go. she points down a hallway, "take this hallway and once you're outside, follow the road and it should take you back to village." "Thank you." He overcome with happiness at the moment, takes a step towards her, and kisses her on the lips. He then turns and runs down the corridor, without a sound or a word, and is soon on the road to a village. *WRITE ABOUT THE TWO WEEKS WHERE SAMYALE LIVES IN THE WOODS AND MEETS MOLAG THE DRAGON, HIS NEWEST COMPANION Samyale comes to seek an audience with Cara, but finds that she is not in the throne room, and that no-one will tell him where she is. they merely snicker and tell him to leave. While residing in her beloved library, Cara heard a noise and closed her book with a loud clap. "I thought I had made it quite clear when you arrived here Draven that when I reside in my library, I am to be undisturbed." she said with a stern voice, not even turning to look at the guard. The guard stood straighter out of nervousness, "Your highness, a man came earlier to seek an audience with you. I thought... well, perhaps it was your right to know so." Cara stood up quickly and made her way for her throne word without even acknowledging the guard. Samyale is at this point, sitting on the throne, and his dragon Molag is flying about the throne room, flying through chandeliers and behind tapestries, under torches, and since no-one is in the room he is spitting ice cubes into the torches, causing them to sizzle. As Cara entered the throne room from the west side, she cought gaze of Samyale, just as she had hoped. But he sat upon her throne and this angered her slightly. She walked over to him, "How dare you sit on my throne peasent." She smirked and walked up the few steps to the elevated platform. "How did you get in here? Where are the guards?" "Guards. Do you know what pish posh it is that they run and scream when you show them a lizard with wings, that breathes fire and ice, and can create thunder?" He sits and leans back against the back of the throne, beckoning for Cara to sit on his lap. "I think you'll find the seating quite enjoyable." He smiles at Cara, "and I think passion is a tool that will drive one mad, or drive them to do things they never dreamed possible." She puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes but she cant keep herself from smiling, "Typical man. I see what it is that you are inquiring and I asure you, it is not happening today." She walks a bit closer to him. "May I ask why you have come today?" Cara asked curiously. "Why, to bestow you with my thanks, and gratitude." Sam stated. Molag had been searching Cara's mind unbeknowst to her and suddenly began speaking to her in her mind, "Cara, It is I Molag the great Alatereon Dragon. Do not be afraid of Sam, for he means thine no harm by sitting in your seat, he plans on leaving and never returning if you choose to show him displeasure. Please be pleased of him, I love this area much, and your palace is magnificent." Molag dives right into Samyale's lap and lands with a thud, bouncing off of his lap and onto the armrest of the chair. Molag thought to her again, "He's helplessly in love with the thought of you, after he lost Garreth, and I met Sam, he couldn't stop thinking of you. He cried night and day, at the thought that he had crushed such a wonderful opportunity to have a friend to fill the void that Garreth left..." Cara was wide-eyed with amazement, her lips slightly parted. "You have an alatereon dragon.. I've only read of such magnificant creatures." she walked forward and placed her hand softly on the dragons head. "He's qutie wonderful. I had thought that perhaps their ability to speak inside of ones mind was just a myth but it appears not." she laughed slightly and blushed as she thought about what Molag had told her. "Why, he's a wonderful friend, I rescued him from a magicians carnival, I spent the only gold I had in my pocket to buy his freedom." Molag suddenly reminds Sam of his manners via thought, and Sam begins to stand up and asks, "My queen, would you like to sit?" At which Molag begins to speak in a begging tone to Cara, "Tell him no, sit on him, do something, he's angry at me for making him get up. I told him to have manners and he's going to be mad at me if something good doesn't happen because he remembered to be mindful of the fact that you're royalty." She looks Molag in the eyes. "Molag, since you can read my mind, I'm sure you can comphrehend how nervouse I am. How can such a thing be one? what if a guard were to walk in?" she looks back at Samyale, not knowing what to do. Molag shoots here a toothy grin, "Cara, I scared off all the guards, they're shaking in their boots, maybe a better idea would be to leave the throne room, and talk to him more, besides I thought the 12 days of partying were going on. You guys throw out the best food during this time." Molag shoots her another toothy grin, and Samyale continues to stand there, staring at Cara's pretty brown eyes. "That is true, most, if not all of my guards are out at the moment, and the ones remaining in the casstle are not allowed to leave their posts." Cara smiles at Samyale, "Why dont we go somewhere else. the gardens perhaps?" Sam stutters at the thought of walking with Cara, "I Uh. I ah. I. Yeah. That would. be great?" Samyale talks to molag, "UGH I SOUNDED LIKE A FOOL... She won't like me after that, I'm entirely a loser, unfit for anyone but death himself..." Molag speaks to Sam, "Dude, pull it together, you got this." Molag then speaks to Cara, "Nice move, but not the place I wanted to go..." Molag shoots a toothy grin at Cara, and leaps from the arm rest onto Sam's arm and crawls up to his shoulder. Samyale responds to Cara, "I have no idea where the garden is..." Cara blushes and smirks at Molag, then puts her attention back on Samyale. "I'll show you. It's one of my favorite places in the castle besides the library. The guards never bother me there. Especially at the gazebo which is hidden in the middle of the maze." She slips her arm through Samyale's and leads him to the garden. Samyale accepts her arm, and walks with her to the Garden, "The middle of a maze? Sounds fun" He grins and walks with Cara. "My father had the maze made when I was very young. He made sure the guards knew the guarden was no place for them. The hedges that make the maze are full of white roses this time of year." She smiles at the ground as she walks and blinks back tears as she thinks of her father. It takes them 10, minutes but they finally enter the garden and go through the maze to reach the middle of the garden where the gazebo is. Samyale, walks into the gazeebo and sits on one of the seats, not even waiting for Cara to sit, "I think I love you" he says as he slides the chair and onto his knees infront of her. She looks down on him, clutching the side of her red gown very tightly. "You... you think you love me? You barley know me Sam-" She caught herself, "I mean... Samyale." She fixes her eyes on his. "but this is something that I am sure of, and I have never been more sure of anything in my life." He takes her hand and kisses her it. "Molag speaks to Cara... "SO MUCH for keeping it together, I told him to keep it together, but he can't he's hopelessly inlove with you, night and day toiling over the pains in his heart for you." Samyale began to speak the same time that Molag was, "I'm hopelessly inlove with you, night and day toiling over the pains in my heart for you. Please be with me, I beg of you..." Molag speaks to Cara in a mocking voice, "I beg of you, wah wah waa, such a wimp, couldn't handle himself for longer than 30 minutes." Cara laughs. Molag amuses her very much, and for some reason his small comments make her feel more comoftable. She smiles at Samyale. "May I tell you a secret?" She steps back and motions for Samyale to stand, "I have thought about you everyday since you left and the second I heard that a young peasant requested an audience with me... every part of me was wishing it was you." "Then am I allowed to do this?" He stands and kisses Cara, and sweeps her off her feet as he does. Molag says to both of them, "EWWWWWWWW, ICK nasty..." Cara wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. She barley pulls back and whispers on his lips, "I'll stay with you for as long as you'd like me too, Samyale." She then kisses him again. "Then, then, join me in flesh and in spirit." Samyale gazes into her eyes and carries her through the maze. Molag quickly says to Cara, "Ugh, you're both blow overs. So easily swayed, I pity you not." Having said that, Molag lands on Cara's stomach and enjoys the trip towards the entrance of the maze. Cara flashes a smile at Samyale and kisses his cheek before she leans her head on his shoulder and places a hand on Molag, whos resting on her stomach. "Do you remember the way out?" "Yes," Samyale lies as he walks through the maze, and surprisingly manages to reach the entrance of the maze without taking any wrong turns. "Who will marry us?" Molag turns and lays down, resting his head on Cara's bossom, "So Cara, you're really going to marry him? I mean, I've only known the kid about two weeks, you can't be this serious and marry him after a day..." She looks up at Samyale, "I'm not quite sure. But something of such importance must be planned and arrangements must be made.." She thinks to Molag, "You raise a good point, while I can be sure he seems quite genuine, I don't know much about him, other than the fact he lost a loved one and is now in love with me, the person who sent him to the dungeons in the first place..." She looks down at the ground. "Planned? that involves waiting." They reach an entrance to the castle, at which Samyale asks, "Where to?" Molag shoots another toothy grin at Cara, "Some know how to control others, through their heart." At which Molag grins again, "While others can only be left to consider their conscience as a set back. What controls you Cara?" She frowns at Molag, "I have duties Molag. I suppose you wouldn't take 'both' as an answer? My heart guides me in my personal life, but when it comes to the well being and happiness of my kingdom, I consider my conscience." Still staring down at Molag, she says to Samyale, "I'd imagine the process wouldn't be TOO long. I need to speak with a few people to figure out what needs to be done. 'Patience is key' as Soren always told me. Besides..." she looks up at Samyale with questioning eyes,"am I not worth waiting for?" Molag looks at Cara and says, "Bull Crap, conscience, you threw the kid in jail without a second thought. Don't talk to me about conscience." Samyale, looks down into Cara's eyes, and quietly whispers to her, "Yes, dear, you were worth being beaten, flogged, cut, the magical tests of your executioners and punishers, that, and much more." having said that, Samyale sets cara down on a high bench, leans her against the wall, squishes Molag inbetween their bodies, and begins to kiss Cara. Molag's words swirll around in Cara's mind. She pulls back from his lips, and rests her forehead against his with a few tears falling to her cheeks, "But you barley knew me then, and I did such a horrible thing..." She looks up at Samyale, nearly nose to nose with him, and puts her hand lightly on his cheek. "I'm so sorry.." She whispers to him. "Cara, for what are you sorry..." an uncertainty appears in Samyale's eyes, "what I suffered in your dungeon was nothing compared to watching Garreth die..." having said that, he buries his face into Cara's bossom. Molag quickly rebukes Cara, "Girl, Pull, Yo, Self, Together, look at what you did to the guy, I mean come on, its like that dungeon, is your achilles heel. You gotta get over it." then in a much angrier tone, Molag speaks to Cara and Samyale "NOW GET ME OUTFROM BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU!!!!!" She awkardly moves so that Molag can escape, and when he does, Cara raises Samyale's head and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close to her into a tight hug. She then pulls back and kisses him gently. "Cara, let us go make the necessary preparations." Samyale then picks Cara up and sets her down on the ground, upon which he takes her hand for her to lead him through the castle to a room where they can talk about what needs to happen. "Well considering most of my staff is not present because of the 12 days of celebration, that part of the preparation can not be done today, but we can still discuss it amongst ourselves." Cara starts walking down a hallway, "To my private study in the library perhaps?" Molag quickly grins at the words private and study, "oooh, yeah. A private study." he says to Cara, "You'll definitely end up studying in there." "A Library?" Samyale sputters, "What kind of books do you have!?" Having forgotten all about Cara for a second. "Wiat, nevermind, Private study, talk. Marriage." And runs to catch up to Cara, then upon reaching her, he offers his arm to her. Cara narrows her eyes at Molag. She then takes Samyale's arm and laughs as she leads him down another hallway that ends with two huge french doors. "I have just about everything behind those doors. Do you like to read yourself?" "I was, taught... how to read, but I never was able to read, there was never any time... I was always learning spells and stuff, and memorizing the sort of knowledge that comes from a read..." Molag, decides he's had enough of Cara's stalling, flies, catches up to the two of them, and then lands on Cara's bossom, in attempts to draw Samyale's attention. Molag then says to Cara, "AG:JDSF:DJSF: Why won't he look!!!" She shoves Molag off of her, "It would be much appreciated if you didn't do such a thing again please, Molag. It's quite uncomfortable.." She then runs ahead of Samyale, pushes the two doors open, and turns to face him with a smile, hoping the enormous room impresses him, even in the slightest. Molag then makes a strange noise as he says to Cara, "Horizontal leap in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" And he flies under her dress and into the library. Samyale looks at the room and then at Cara, and cant decide which is more amazing. He then stutters and says, "Its beautif--You're beautiful, its impressive?" Molag then says to Cara, "Not as impressive as it will be to watch you two fail horribly in a bed room! hehehehehe!" at which Molag laughs so hard he falls off of the chandelier and lands on one of the chairs in the room. She blushes at Molag's comment, "Keep quiet, it's not youre place to speak of such things." Cara walks over to Samyale and stands next to him. She grabs his hand and smiles at the room, "I wish I had more time to read, like when I was younger-" She stops and turns her gaze to him. "... do you really think that?" Samyale tried to speak, but it was almost as if he could move his mouth and tongue but no sound came out, he was speechless and felt his shyness reach its peek, as he finally squeaked out, "yes! Yes your Beautiful!" Molag then quickly said to Cara, "Yeah well, Just take it from me, You're pretty hot, and I'm a dragon, so we got a lot in common." He says as he breathes flames. "Oh and it very will soon be my place to speak of such things! HAHAHA" Molag laughs and then chokes on his own dragon spittle, "ACK" He coughs. "Damnit!" She stares at Samyale and grips his hand a little tighter, "Thank you. I'm glad you think so." She gives him a small, shy smile before turning her head towards Molag. "Don't forget dragon, I am a queen, and I do not appreciate being spoken to like that. And I'll make sure you won't even be present when and if that-" She stops herself and looks back at the library to try to keep herself colelcted, holding on tightly to Samyale's hand. Molag laughs, "I think you'll find it hard to be rid of me!" Samyale then asks, "Darling, is Molag being mean?" and after asking which, he picks up cara and sits down in a chair, setter her in his lap. Cara looks down at her palms resting on her lap as she sits in Samyale's lap. She can't help but think if something like this should be done. Even if they are alone and no one else is present in the castle to see such a sight. She messes with her dress, "In all honesty, he is being quite bothersome. Does he always act this way?" "Well, I rescued him from a circus master. Molag has seen a lot of stuff that he doesn't like to talk about, and over the course of his life, those things, changed who he really was." Samyale slides in the chair, and puts his booted feet onto a low table, leaving cara to sit in his lap while he grabs the arms of the chair and starts doing pull ups with Cara on his lap. "And because of that, he's kinda a little bit of a sexist, and he well, is great with sarcasm, and loves to joke around with serious matters. I mean circus after all, right?" She laughs, "You're quite strong Samyale." She looks at Molag from the corner of her eye, then looks back at Sam, "and I would expect that a life like that would be influential." Molag then states, "Well, thats nothing compared to him lifting up the shop wagon in order to help buy me. My Circus master won't let me go without the wheel being put back on the wagon, and Sam just kinda picked up the wagon and slapped the wheel back on it." Samyale grinned at Molag, sat Cara into the chair, rolled over and started doing pushups with his legs still on the table, dipping his nose all the way to the ground and then back up, "Cara, would you mind sitting on my back for a minute or so, I have to do 400 hundred of these." He smiles at Cara. "400? are you sure you can do that?" Cara gets up and walks slowly over to him and sits on his back. She thinks to Molag, "He just simply picked it up? Goodness.. He has an awful ammount of strength, doesnt he?" "Yeah, 400 is half of what I normally do." Samyale grins, then frowns, "What exactly do you do at a wedding, aside from getting married?" Molag leaps from where he was resting, and lands on Samyale's head, and then suddenly spoke aloud to both Cara and Samyale, "Well, Yeah he's strong, but not as strong as me!" Molag starts doing pushups on one paw on Sam's head, "ha! Haha! Haha! he can't do this! Ahah!"